


Moving On

by WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Relationships, F/M, Family, Gen, Supernatural ending AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond/pseuds/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to retire from hunting for good so he can have the normal life he's always dreamed of. Dean lets him ago, but Sam is never far away. An AU take on the ending of Supernatural and the boys' lives from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

Dean would always be a hunter, at his core that's what he was, no matter how often he tried to have a normal life. But Sam, Sam was different. He had, for his whole life, wanted to settle down and have a normal life. He wanted to start a family, his own family. Of course that family would include his brother and Castiel. But after doing nothing but hunting his whole life, he knew that maybe this normal thing wasn't going to be possible. He could settle for semi normal though, he wouldn't abandon Dean. That's about when Sam decided he would recreate the Men of Letters. He could be the other Hunter's Bobby, and he could get married, and he could start a family. And Dean would be apart of it. 

Sam met Rose out on a case. It wasn't on purpose, he hadn't been trying to locate a girl to start dating, no matter how much Dean teased him about it. He and Dean had gone on a case-a ghost was terrorizing and murdering people-and Rose had been sort of caught in the crossfire. She and Sam had hit it off immediately. After the whole murderous ghost thing had ended, Sam asked her out on a date and went on subsequent ones after that. It helped that Rose knew what Sam did for work, so she didn't run away screaming nor did she send him to a mental ward to get help. She kind of reminded Sam of Sarah, except this time he stayed with her. 

Sam and Rose dated for a year and a half before Sam finally decided to propose (actually Dean had to sort of talk him into it. Sam was still waiting for the other shoe to drop). She said yes and nine months of painful wedding planning later, they were married. It wasn't a large ceremony, as Sam didn't really have a lot of friends and/or family to invite, but those still alive were there.  And Dean was every inch a proud older brother.

Rose didn't particularly want to live in the bunker. As homey as it was, it was still around hunters and Rose had no desire to raise any future children learning how to hunt and die young. Sam agreed with her, he didn't want any children to have the childhood he and Dean had. Rose wanted her own home, and after debating with himself, he told Dean that was moving out. He felt guilty about just abandoning Dean there, but Dean was all for Sam getting his own place, after all he had to let Sam have his own life sometime. To make up for Sam moving out, Castiel moved in permanently. For this, Dean was grateful.

Dean knew Sammy would only be gone nights. After all, he was a man of letters and would show up during the day for work. Dean noticed his brothers slightly happier step when one day when he walked in. His gait was happier and he had a grin on his face. Looking at Dean and Cas, Sam said filled with joy "I'm going to be a father". Dean grinned too and he gave his Sammy a huge hug. After Dean hugged him, Cas embraced him as well. Fatherhood was something Sam didn't think he would get, but now he was going to have it, and he deserevd every moment of happiness this would bring him.

Months came and went. Dean refused to go hunting until his niece or nephew was born because he wanted to be there when that baby was born so he could share Sam's joy. He wanted to see the smile that would light up his face and reach his eyes. Then early on a Saturday morning, Sam called crying. "What's wrong?" Dean had demanded, ready to go after anyone who had gone after Sam and Sam's family. He needn't have worried though because, Sam, still crying said "I have a baby girl". "What's her name?" Dean had asked almost immediatley. "Mary Joanna" Sam had replied. Then Dean cried with Sam. 

Sam adored his little girl, Dean adored his niece, and Cas assumed protection over the baby, as he had the other Winchesters. That's not to say he didn't care for the baby that brought the baby, he did, but this was how he chose to show it. Then three years later, Sam and Rose had another baby, a boy, and they named him Dean Robert, after two of the most important men in Sam's life. Once again, Sam and Dean shared joy at the birth of this baby.  

Dean was getting ansty though. It was about the time Mary was turning four and baby Dean was almost a year old. Dean ached to get into the Impala,  _his_ baby, and just drive. He didn't necessarily want to go on hunt, but he wanted to go anywhere and everywhere. He wanted to stay in a shitty motel and eat bacon cheeseburgers everyday. So he did. He told Sam he was taking off for a while, but he would be back. Sam worried he'd go out on a hunt, and made Cas go with him. This became a yearly thing. Dean and Cas would leave the state for a little bit, but eventually they would come back. Dean more often than not would bring something back for Sam's kids though. During one of his trips, Dean caught wind of a hunt. He missed the feeling of going on one, and the Impala was still stocked with guns, ammo, knives and the like, so he was prepared. He went alone, and when Sam eventually heard about it, he and Dean fought. Sam had a family now, and that family loved and adored Dean. Dean was ansty, he was aching for a good fight. Sam didn't want to lose Dean, and didn't want his children to feel the loss of a beloved uncle, not when Dean was still young and healthy. Dean relented after that, and Sam backed off. 

The years started to show though, Cas was still young as ever, but Sam and Dean were beginning to show how old they actually were. Mary and Dean both graduated from high school, and were actively avoiding becoming a man and woman of letters. They just weren't interested, but Sam was alright with that. They were both attending college, and Mary met someone. She invited him to Thanksgiving, and during the entire meal Sam and Dean regarded him as something they might have to deal with. Rose, however, welcomed him with open arms (as far as Sam and Dean knew). Mary continued to date this boy, and after three years of dating, he proposed. Mary said yes, and Dean got to watch Sam walk his daughter down the aisle. Sam cried that day too. 

Dean was finally starting to feel his age. He had been a heavy drinker in the past, and it finally caught up to him. After (forcibly) going to the doctor, he learned that he had liver disease and it was in its final stages. Dean didn't have very long. A year and half later, Dean died in the hospital bed with Sam holding his hand. Sam grieved and grieved after Dean's death. Rose would later tell her kids that after Dean died, Sam wasn't quite the same person he once was. As the years passed, Sam began showing signs of dementia, and after Rose could no longer take care of him, she placed him in a home where others could. She visited everyday, and her heart broke each time. One day, Sam grabbed her hand said softly, "I'm going to see Dean very soon." After saying that, Sam grinned and Rose knew he had very little time left. Sam didn't die surrounded by his wife, his kids, or even his grandkids. Instead, Cas held his hand, very much like Sam had done for Dean so many years before, and Sam died peacfully. 

When he woke up, it was in heaven. He was standing next to Dean, who grinned and said "Long time no see". What could Sam do but grin back. 

**Author's Note:**

> HI, I hope you enjoyed :) Let me know what you know thought and check out my blog we-do-share-a-more-profound-bond.tumblr.com for more fandom related things. Also, if you are currently waiting for the final part of my Sabriel Library story, I promise I haven't abandoned it. I will try to get it up within the next couple weeks. :)


End file.
